Just for a While
by HyunnK.V
Summary: ::Three Shoot END:: Tunggu aku,
1. Chapter 1

**Just for a While**

Pair : HunKai, _etc._

Rated : T

Two Shoot

Warn!

Typo(s), story above is purely my own thoughts, strange, the story doesn't match the title, _etc._

**Don't read if Don't like this pair**

**Don't Plagiat**

**Big NO for bashing**

**_etc._**

.

* * *

_Kalian akan menyadari, betapa penting 'sosok' yang tidak kalian inginkan ketika ia 'menghilang' tanpa jejak._

* * *

Enjoy Reading!

.

.

TESS

TESS

TESS

Ia tersenyum, namja manis berkulit tan itu tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

Entahlah jika orang lain melihatnya, ia bisa di katakan gila, tapi sungguh ia tidak peduli perkataan orang.

Ia menangis karena kedua matanya kini melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ia lihat.

Kekasihー

lebih tepatnya tunanganmu berselingkuh tepat di hadapanmu, bagaimana bisa kedua matanya tidak menangis?

Namun seulas senyum itu, entahlah ia sendiri tidak tau untuk apa bibirnya mengulas senyum.

Tersenyum setelah lamanya mereka berhubungan akhirnya ia mengetahui kekasih gelap tunangannya?

Atau tersenyum karena dirinya yang begitu bodoh dengan meyakini apa yang ia lihat sekarang hanyalah ilusi?

Jika ilusi, tetapi mengapa terasa nyata dan begitu menyakitkan? Bahkan lebih perih daripada luka ditabur garam, sangat sakit hingga rasanya membunuh dirinya perlahan.

Atauー ia tersenyum karena melihat bahwa teman baiknya yang selama ini ia puja, menusuknya dari belakang?

Jongin, namja itu mengusap kasar airmatanya dengan kedua tangan lentiknya, menutup kedua pasang matanya untuk tak melihat adegan yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Yeag Mereka, dua orang yang membuat hidupnya lebih berwarnaー

Berciuman dan sekali lagi tepat di hadapannya.

"Hiks..."

Kegiatan kissing itu terhenti dan menoleh ke sumber suara ketika mendengar suara isak tangis yang berasal dari Jongin.

'Bodoh' Jongin meruntuk dalam hatinya ketika isakan itu keluar begitu saja, meski dirinya sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga rasa asin dikecap lidahnya.

Salah seorang bertubuh lebih mungil dari namja di hadapannya, membulatkan matanya dengan sebelah tangan menutup mulutnya terkejut.

Namun lain halnya dengan namja bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit putih pucatnya yang menatap Jongin datar dan menusuk.

"J-Jongin? A-apa yangー se-sejak kapan kau disana?"

Luhan, pemuda cantik itu meruntuk bibirnya yang berucap dengan rangkaian kata yang berantakan dengan nada bergetar.

Ujung matanya melirik ke arah Sehun, pemuda lebih tinggi yang bertahan dengan ekspresi poker face miliknya, dengan pandangan meminta bantuan.

Tangan yang menutup matanya, ia turunkan mendengar pertanyaan dari Luhan.

Jongin mengulas senyum manis dengan kedua mata yang sembab.

"Sejak kalian bermesraan" jawab Jongin jujur.

"A-aku bisa jeー"

"Tak perlu, aku sudah mengerti Luhan ge. Jadi kalian berpacaran sudah lamakah?"

"Ne"

Mata rusa Luhan lagi-lagi membulat mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dengan mudahnya dari bibir tipis Sehun.

"Hunnie, jangan berbohong"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya namun tak ada tanggapan apa-apa dari Sehun.

"Baiklah. Aku, akan bersikap tidak melihat apa-apa. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa melepaskanmu Sehunnie"

'Hanya sementara' lanjut Jongin dalam hati.

Ia menunduk dan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan dua insan yang merupakan sosok yang ia anggap 'berharga', kini mengkhianatinya hanya dalam beberapa waktu.

"Bagus sekali sekarang dia sudah tau semuanya"

Luhan mengacak rambutnya dalam posisi duduk menatap Sehun yang merupakan kekasih sekaligus tunangan dari sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan sinis.

"Aku hanya berbicara jujur, Lu. Bukankah semakin cepat ia tau hubungan kita semakin baik?"

Sehun berjalan kearah almari, mengambil sebotol red wine dengan dua buah gelas di tangan lainnya.

"Tapi kanー"

"Sudah cukup aktingmu untuk berpura-pura jadi sahabat yang 'baik' untuknya. Kau sekarang bisa bersikap seperti biasa, tanpa perlu ada kebohongan"

Sehun menyerahkan gelas berisi cairan merah keunguan ke Luhan yang diterima dengan senang hati.

Wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran mengenai 'sahabatnya' tersebut seketika terganti oleh seringaian tanpa belas kasih miliknya.

"Kau benar, kurasa ia sekarang tengah menangis di kasurnya"

"Jadi?"

Sehun mengarahkan gelas di tangannya ke arah Luhan, Luhan menyambutnya dengan mengadukan ujung gelas kaca yang ia pegang hingga suara nyaring terdengar.

"Dendamku untuknya, akan berakhir"

* * *

**_oOo_**

* * *

Jongin berjalan linglung menaiki tangga rumah megahnya.

Ingatannya terus melayang mengenai kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang membuat kepalanya terasa pening.

BLAMM

Selangkah lagi untuk masuk kekamarnya, ia mendengar suara pintu utama yang tertutup.

Jongin mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengistirahatkan diri dan berjalan mendekati tangga dimana ia melihat kedua sosok orang tuanya yang duduk di sofa.

"Jadi, apa kita akan membawa anak menyusahkan itu?"

DEGG

Jongin mematung mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari wanita cantik di sana, yeoja yang melahirkan dirinya.

"Aku sudah pasti tidak mau membawanya. Untuk apa membawa seorang anak yang cuma bisa menyusahkan dan tak berguna sepertinya? Terlebih dia hanya 'sebuah kesalahan' yang tak seharusnya ada"

DEGG

DEGG

Dadanya kembali bergemuruh ketika sang ayah yang kini berucap. Airmatanya kembali menetes untuk kesekian kalinya.

Apakah ia tengah berulang tahun, hingga semua orang terdekatnya mengerjai dirinya?

Jika benar, bisakah ia meminta agar semua kejutan ini terhenti?

"Aku juga, sangat menyesal sudah melahirkannya. Jika bukan untuk harta warisan yang akan jatuh ketangannya, aku sudah menggugurkan kandunganku"

BRUGG

Tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja.

Dadanya terasa sesak sekarang, ia berulang kali menarik nafas berusaha mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen.

Asmanya kembali kambuh, namun obatnya telah habis ketika ia berada di apartemen Luhan.

Mengingat hal itu, dadanya terasa semakin menyempit.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Kita tinggalkan saja ia disini. Begitu harta warisan sudah diberikan ke anak itu, kita akan mengambilnya dan bagi sama rata. Bagaimana?"

Kim Jongdae atau Chen, namja yang berstatus sebagai ayah biologis Jongin berucap.

"Tidak burー"

"EOMMA, APPA"

Ucapan Kyungsoo, yeoja cantik bermata bulat itu terputus ketika Jongin datang menghampiri mereka dengan berlari.

Akting dimulai.

"Jonginie sayang, mengapa kau berlari nak? Kalau kau jatuh dan terluka bagaimana?"

'dan cepatlah mati' do'a Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Dengan raut wajah jijik yang tidak dilihat Jongin, ia mengelus punggung 'anak' yang memeluknya itu seperti 'biasa'.

"Mian hehehe..." cengir Jongin di balas elusan pada pucuk kepalanya.

'Mereka tetap bersikap baik padaku. Aku yakin, tadi hanyalah ilusi. Ya, ilusi' ucap Jongin meyakinkan hatinya.

Chen mendekat dan mengacak rambut Jongin.

"Tidurlah, kami juga harus istirahat. Besok kami ada penerbangan awal ke Amerika"

Jongin melepas pelukan dan mengangguk.

Mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya dan berlari menuju kamar.

"Kenapa tidak tambahkan selamanya saja sekalian? Aku tak sudi bertemu dengan anak itu. Lihat? Sekarang aku harus mandi dan mencuci muka lagi untuk membersihkan diri dari anak itu" Keluh Kyungsoo berlalu menuju kamar diikuti Chen di belakangnya.

Namun siapa sangka?

Jongin masih berdiri di anak tangga yang menutupi dirinya jika dilihat dari arah bawah.

Dia mendengar semuanya.

Keyakinan akan itu hanya ilusi menghilang begitu saja.

"Aku hiks... Apa salahku sebenarnya hiks... Beritau aku"

Ia berjongkok, menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menangis dalam diam.

Setelah berita tentang Luhan dan Sehun ternyata seorang kekasih.

Lalu fakta lain tentang Luhan yang mendekatinya hanya untuk membalas dendam dengan menggunakan Sehun untuk berpura-pura menyukainya.

Dan sekarangー?

Apa ia begitu tak diinginkan?

Apa ia begitu tak berharga bagi mereka?

Apaー Sebentar saja, mereka tak bisa bersikap pura-pura baik padanya?

Hanya sebentar dan setelahnya ia akan menghilang.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, dan menghembuskan nafas pelan.

Sebuah ucapan seseorang lainnya terngiang di otaknya.

Ia mengulas senyum kecut, hanya sebentar saja ia akan bertahan dan setelahnyaー

Ia akan menghilang bagaikan debu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC or END/?**

* * *

Note : huwaaaa berapa lama Hyun kagak muncul ya?

Cuma berapa hari jugaan ilangnya ._.

Sebenarnya Hyun ragu ngepost ff yang seharusnya tanggal , mengingat Hyun berulang tahun tapi kondisi berkata lain, jadi yeah...

Baru bisa sekarang deh Jadi, jika ff ini 'buruk' Hyun minta maaf.

Hyun sudah lama tidak pernah menulis lagi, kecuali yang ini aja.

Dan ini benar-benar ff terakhir oke?

Cuma twoshoot aja kok dan yang minta sequel ff ILMH, Hyun serahin ke seorang teman atau sepupu Hyun jika dianya mau :3

jadi ditunggu aja ya?

Kalo Hyun yang lanjutin, ceritanya bukab oneshoot malahan berchapter-chapter lagi -_-

Kalo ff ini ngebosenin maaf :3

Sudah ini kepanjangan bacotnya,

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Just for a While**

**.**

Pair : HunKai, _etc._

Rated : T

Two/Three Shoot

Warn!

Typo(s), story above is purely my own thoughts, strange, the story doesn't match the title, bahasa sedikit kasar, _etc._

**Don't read if Don't like this pair**

**Don't Plagiat**

**Big NO for bashing**

**_etc._**

.

.

Enjoy Reading!

* * *

_Kalian akan menyadari, betapa penting 'sosok' yang tidak kalian inginkan ketika ia 'menghilang' tanpa jejak. _

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"Selamat pagi sayang. Tidak biasanya kau bangun sepagi ini"

Jongin yang tengah menuruni tangga dengan tas ransel di punggungnya, seketika menghentikan langkah di anak tangga ke-4 dari bawah.

Sebuah sapaan sederhana dari sang Ayah yang duduk membaca koran, mengukir senyuman getir terukir samar di bibir pucatnya.

Terdengar tak ada rasa bersalah di dalam untaian katanya, seperti sehari-hari sebelum ia mengetahui semua kenyataan pahit ini.

Ia ingin menangis dan berteriak hingga suaranya habis seperti semalam.

Namun ia terlalu lelah sekedar menangisi sesuatu yang bahkan tak akan― atau terlalu mustahil melakukan hal -bodoh- yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat, Apa kau sakit?"

Runtutan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo, membuyarkan lamunannya tentang kejadian semalam.

_'Ya, aku sedang sakit Eomma. Bahkan terlalu sakit hingga rasanya lebih kejam dibanding kematian'_ batin Jongin menjerit pilu.

"Ani, aku tidak sakit" dustanya.

Kembali ia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni sisa anak tangga dan berjalan ke arah kedua orang tuanya yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk sarapan.

GREBB

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin?"

Tubuh Jongin menegang, meski ia berusaha menenangkan kembali rasa terkejut yang menerpa dirinya.

Dari nada suaranya, Kyungsoo sepertinya tanpa sadar berbicara sedikit keras tanda tidak kesukaan akan pelukan yang Jongin lancarkan tiba-tiba.

Namun ia diam, menyembunyikan goresan luka yang semakin dalam dan berusaha menenggelamkan diri di ceruk milik wanita yang melahirkannya, tanpa ada niatan untuk melepaskan.

Chen yang sejak awal menyaksikan, memilih diam tanpa suara ketika matanya berpapasan dengan mata Kyungsoo yang meminta bantuan.

"Jongie, lepaskan pelukanmu dan duduk ditempatmu, ne? Kau bisa telat jika terlalu lama memeluk Eommamu"

Chen bersuara tanpa memikirkan tutur kata yang terdengar kasar di telinganya, namun Jongin hanya diam dan berusaha menulikan pendengarannya.

"Sebentar saja, Appa. Aku hanya ingin memeluk Eomma sebentar saja"

Suaranya terdengar bergetar, namun kedua sosok tersebut tak menyadari dan sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Perlahan ia melepas pelukannya dari sang Ibu dan suara kelegaan meski samar ia dengar.

Sebegitu jijikkah mereka terhadapnya?

Sebegitu tak pantaskah seorang anak yang tak di harapkan kedua orangtuanya, tidak dapat memeluk ibunya sendiri?

Ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri dengan pelukan yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan baginya.

Namun yang ada justru sebaliknya, bukan mendapat ketenangan namun luka yang terlalu pahit untuk di telan seorang diri.

Setetes krystal bening itu lolos begitu saja tanpa ia tahan, dengan kasar ia menghapusnya cepat tak ingin kedua orang yang sudah membesarkannya ―meski tanpa kasih sayang sekalipun― akan mengkhawatirkannya meskipun itu hanyalah, kebohongan semata.

"Aku pergi. Maaf tak bisa makan dengan kalian, Eomma Appa. Dan, terima kasih untuk semuanya"

'Kasih sayang palsu dan rasa sakit yang begitu besar' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ia tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya 45 derajat.

"Aku menyayangi kalian"

Jongin segera berlari setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya tanpa mendengar sepatah katapun dari mulut keduanya yang tak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

"Anak itu, ck... Kau makan sendirian saja, aku ingin membersihkan diri dulu. Beruntung aku belum mandi" keluh Kyungsoo meninggalkan Chen seorang diri yang tampak termenung.

"Dia sedikit aneh―"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika menyadari perkataan yang meluncur begitu saja lalu mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Untuk apa memikirkan anak itu?"

Ia memulai menyantap sarapannya mengabaikan sebuah perasaan yang begitu kecil dan samar namun perasaan yang begitu di harapkan bagi seorang Jongin

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

"Jangan melamun terus"

Namja berkulit putih pucat itu mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak sekedar melihat rintikan hujan tak terlalu deras tengah membasi kota dari balik kaca jendela.

Wajahnya yang semula sendu, berubah menjadi datar tak terbacakan ketika menemukan sosok sepupu brengseknya, duduk nyaman di sofa merah miliknya dengan pandangan sirat akan rindu terhadap figura ditangan lelaki tersebut.

"Apa urusanmu jika aku melamun atau tidak?"

Ia balas menjawab, meminum red wine ditangannya sekedar merasakan dari ujung lidahnya akan rasa anggur yang di fermentasikan tersebut.

"Memang bukan urusanku kau melakukan sesuatu tak berguna. Tapi aku tau kemana arah lamunanmu itu, Oh Sehun"

DEGG

Tubuhnya seketika menegang mendengar penuturan sederhana namun mengena di hatinya.

Seulas senyum sinis terukir di wajah bak seorang pangeran miliknya.

Meneguk habis tiap tetesan red wine tersebut, melupakan bahwa satu-satunya alasan adalah sekedar menikmati wine '80-an tersebut.

PRANGG

Namja berpenampilan kacau dengan rambut berantakan dan pakaian lusuh itu, tampak tak menghiraukan gelas yang di pegang sepupunya beberapa saat lalu, hampir melukai dirinya.

"Brengsek kau, Xi Luhan" umpat Sehun memandang Luhan sirat akan penuh rasa amarah, benci, luka dan kecewa terhadap namja yang berstatus sepupu kesayangannya tersebut.

"Dan kau juga sama brengseknya dengan ku, Sehun-a. Kau lupa, kau turut andil dalam hal ini?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari figura tersebut, memandang kearah Sehun dengan senyuman sinis miliknya.

Tangan Sehun mengepal keras, mengabaikan tiap tetesan darah yang terus keluar semakin deras dari luka di telapak tangannya yang membuka karena kejadian semalam.

"Kau sudah berani mengepalkan tanganmu sekarang huh? Rupanya, Sehunnie kecil sudah dewasa ya? Atau― hampir?"

Luhan terkikik senang ketika menyadari ucapannya yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau―"

"Jongin, namja belahan hatimu itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mengatakan bahwa dendamku belum berakhir?"

Kikikan Luhan berhenti, begitupula dengan tubuh Sehun yang menegang mendengar ucapan yang di keluarkan Luhan.

"Kau― bukankah kau sudah mengatakan dendammu telah usai?"

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah Sehun dengan raut wajah yang membuatnya muak dan ingin segera membunuhnya, namun Sehun masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Usai? Kapan aku pernah mengatakannya sepupuku tersayang? Aku hanya mengatakan, akan berakhir, bukan berakhir"

Dengan penuh penekanan akan kata terakhirnya, membuat amarah Sehun kian memuncak.

BUGG

Tanpa bisa ia tahan, ia melayangkan tinjunya telak ke pipi Luhan begitu keras hingga memar bahkan berdarah di sudut bibirnya.

Namja asal Chinese yang jatuh terduduk akibat pukulan Sehun itu, merasakan kerah bajunya ditarik dengan keras oleh namja bertubuh tinggi di depannya.

Ia menyeringai melihat kilatan kemarahan yang di pancarkan mata tajam Sehun.

"Bajingan, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya huh? Ia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dalam urusan kita, Brengsek"

BUGG

Lagi― Sehun melayangkan pukulannya untuk kedua kalinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun melayangkan pukulan ke wajah cantik nan tampan sepupu kesayangannya.

Selama mereka berdua tumbuh bersama, tak pernah sekalipun ada niatan Sehun untuk memaki bahkan memukul namja yang lebih tua di atasnya.

"Hahaha... Apa hanya segini kemampunmu huh? Dasar lemah" ejek Luhan sambil meludahi darah yang terasa di dalam mulutnya.

Sehun memilih mengabaikan ejekan yang ditunjukan terhadapnya karena yang ada di pikirannya hanya tertuju ke satu orang, Kim Jongin ―tunangannya.

Luhan membersihkan debu pada celananya, dan memandang Sehun dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau mengatakan ia tak ada hubungannya? Kau yakin? Bukankah kau sendiri sudah tau apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada kekasihku, Brengsek"

BUGG

Kini giliran Sehun yang mendapat pukulan dari Luhan.

"Dia tidak tau apa-apa, Luhan. Bahkan jika ia tau, ia tidak akan menyetujui permin―"

BUGG

Belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun mendapat pukulan untuk kedua kalinya seperti Luhan.

Hanya saja keadaannya jauh berbeda mengingat namja yang lebih pantas berkelamin permepuan tersebut adalah mantan gangster di sekolahnya dulu.

"Jika ia tidak menginginkannya, mengapa dia merengek-rengek pada Xiu bahwa dia ingin hidup huh?"

Sehun tertegun, melihat liquid bening itu jatuh dari pelupuk mata Luhan.

"Jika dia tidak mengatakannya pada Xiu pasti dia masih hidup"

Luhan menangis, menangisi seseorang yang telah tiada kini.

Menangisi seseorang yang membuatnya menjadi tak waras sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Seseorang yang begitu ia cintai dan sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Dia melakukan karena ingin menyelamati adiknya, Lu. Bukan karena―"

"Kau yakin?"

Luhan menghapus airmata itu kasar dan tersenyum remeh, memandang Sehun yang duduk di atas lantai, tidak mengubah posisi sejak pemukulan tadi.

"Kau tau bahwa awalnya bukan dialah yang menjadi pendonor. Tapi seseorang mengambil pendonor tersebut dan membuat kekasihku mengorbankan dirinya. DAN ORANG ITU ADALAH KAU BAJINGAN PENGECUT"

BUGG

U-hukk

Sehun terbatuk cukup keras, dapat ia rasakan perutnya terasa ngilu dan perih akibat tendangan Luhan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Gumpalan darah di atas lantai berasal darinya ketika ia terbatuk, namun tak ia hiraukan sama sekali.

"KARENA KAU KEKASIHKU MATI"

BUGG

Luhan kembali menendang Sehun keras.

Matanya sudah menggelap yang penuh akan rasa benci dan amarah pada sosok yang tergolek lemah dibawahnya.

"U-hukk... Tapi tidak sepantasnya kau menyangkut pautkan Jongin. Yang salah adalah aku, bukan dia. Jangan imbaskan padanya"

Luhan terkekeh menakutkan mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terputus-putus itu seakan mendengar lelucon yang begitu lucu di telinganya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu disini,"

Luhan berjongkok di hadapan sepupunya yang terlihat mengenaskan.

"Siapa yang memohon-mohon padaku untuk dimaafkan? Siapa yang berjanji akan menuruti ucapanku jika aku memaafkannya? Siapa yang membuat otakku berpikir untuk melampiaskan ke orang lain? Itu adalah kau, Oh Bajingan Sehun"

Dan tubuh Sehun terasa lemas seperti tak ada sendi di dalam tubuhnya.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Ge, aku mohon. Maafkan aku, aku sungguh tidak tau kalau pendonor itu―"

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada kaki Luhan yang ingin beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Tidak tau atau pura-pura tidak tau huh?"

Luhan memandang Sehun sinis dengan senyuman mengejek di wajah tanpa eksperi miliknya.

"A-Aku akan melakukan apapun. Apapun, gege. Asal kau memaafkan aku. Kumohon"

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Sehun yang masih setia di posisinya.

Seketika otaknya bekerja ketiak mendengar penuturan Sehun.

Entah setan dari mana, Luhan menyeringai tipis ketika sebuah nama terbayang di otak liciknya begitupula rencana yang tersusun apik.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan apapun?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat, membuat seringaian itu semakin lebar.

"Meski orang lain menanggung kesalahanmu?"

Entah Sehun yang tak mendengar dengan jelas atau memang yang dipikirannya hanya permintaan maafnya diterima, ia menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

Luhan mensejajarkan tinggi keduanya, melepaskan tangan Sehun di kakinya dan mengelus surai sang sepupu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu karena kau adalah sepupuku, Sehun-a. Tapi orang lain harus menanggungnya sebagai balas, dan dia adalah― _Jongin_"

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Ya, kau benar dan aku melakukan kesalahan yang besar saat menerimanya. Tapi mengapa kau menyembunyikan fakta bahwa DIA ADALAH JONGIE KECILKU HUH?"

Sehun menendang tubuh Luhan hingga jatuh terbaring.

"Kau mengetahuinya tapi menyembunyikannya dariku? Apa rencanamu, Brengsek?"

Sehun memegang kerah Luhan dan menghajarnya.

"Kkkkk... Kau ingin tau?"

Kikikan itu kembali terdengar nyaring, memenuhi apartemen mewah milik Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin berbagi, Sehun-a. Seperti saat kita kecil kita selalu berbagi apapun. Dan kini aku ingin membagi rasa sakit ketika orang paling berharga kita―

―_Meninggal_. Terlebih orang yang kau cintai meninggal karena kesalahanmu"

BUGG

BUGG

BUGG

Tanpa ampun Sehun terus memukul Luhan kesetanan yang kini dipenuhi oleh amarah yang meledak.

"Bagaimana bisa orang bejat sepertimu menjadi sepupuku?"

BUGG

"Kau sendiri tau bagaimana aku tersiksa ketika berpisah dengannya?"

BUGG

"KAU BAHKAN TAU, AKU MENJADI PENGHUNI RUMAH SAKIT JIWA KARENA BERPISAH DARINYA. TAPI KETIKA AKU BERTEMU DENGANNYA, KAU MENJADIKANNYA PELAMPIASANMU ATAS KESALAHANKU? DAN SIALNYA MENGAPA AKU BARU TAU SETELAH AKU MELUKAINYA SEMALAM, BANGS*T? MATI SAJA KAU, LUHAN"

BUGG

BUGG

"Mati? Cuih... Shilahkanh bunuhh akhuh shetelahh mhayatnyahh adahh di samphing muhh, Pengecut"

Luhan meludah kearah Sehun, namun yang ada cairan kental berwarna merah itu yang terlihat mengenai wajah Sehun.

BUGG

Lagi, ia melayangkan pukulan entah keberapa.

Ruangan yang hanya diisi mereka berdua, menjadi saksi bisu kelakuan keduanya untuk saling memukul satu sama lain.

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

BLAMM

"Apa kau menunggu lama, Jonginie?"

"..."

Namja berjas dokter itu -Chanyeol Park- mengangkat salah satu alisnya ketika tidak ada sahutan dari pemilik nama yang seingatnya tidak pernah bisa diam dan terus mengoceh ini itu membuat kepalanya mendadak pusing mendengarnya.

Namun kali ini, ia menemukan sosok Jongin yang menutup rapat mulutnya.

Tidak bertemu dengan Jongin selama beberapa hari, membuat Chanyeol tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat karibnya hingga berubah mendadak seperti ini.

Ketika kedua kaki panjangnya melangkah mendekat, hatinya seketika mencelos melihat Jongin yang terlihat bukan 'Jongin' yang ia kenal.

Dengan duduk memeluk kedua lututnya rapat, Jongin memandang kosong langit kelabu yang bersiap menurunkan beban di tanggungnya.

Meski tatapan kosong tanpa bisa ditangkap apapun oleh Chanyeol, ia bisa melihat liquid bening yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

'_Ada apa dia ada masalah?'_ Batin Chanyeol menatap Jongin dalam diam.

Ia berdiri dihadapan Jongin yang masih tak melihat keberadaannya namun Chanyeol tak menghiraukan hal tersebut.

"Hei, ada apa? Mau cerita?"

Chanyeol meruntuki mulutnya yang berujar tanpa ada nada kesan ingin menenangkan, yeah... Beginilah ia yang selalu berbicara seperti seorang rapper, salah satu impian yang tak terwujud dan melenceng jauh hingga menjadi seorang dokter.

". . ."

Lagi― Jongin memilih untuk menutup mulut, tampaknya masih betah dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Jongin?"

Chanyeol berusaha memanggilnya, sedikit keras dengan sentuhan lembut di bahu pemuda yang masih pelajar itu, namun tak ada reaksi seakan akan jiwanya berlabuh entah kemana.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu huh? Kau mencariku tapi tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Dan apa-apaan kondisimu? Kau seper―"

"A-Apa... Kau juga mempermainkanku?"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong ketika suara lirih yang bergetar itu teredam oleh Guntur dari luar menyapa gendang telinganya.

Meski begitu masih terdengar samar ucapan Jongin.

"Huh?"

"A-Apa... Kau tengah berakting kan?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti lontaran pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya, menimbulkan ribuan tanda tanya di benaknya.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku seperti mereka?"

"Kau bicara apa, Jongin? Aku sungguh tak mengerti"

Jujur ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan Jongin yang tak bergerak dari posisi awalnya namun bisa ia lihat liquid itu terus menguar semakin banyak.

"Kumohon... Aku mohon hiks... Jangan, jangan katakan apapun hiks... Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon hiks..."

"Tidak ada yang akan me―"

Chanyeol seketika bungkam ketika Jongin tengah menatapnya kini.

Terlebih mata itu,―

Manik Brown tua bening yang selalu memancarkan kepolosan, keceriaan, kehangatan, meski terkadang evil namun kali ini membuat tubuh Chanyeol membeku.

_Kekosongan,―_

_Terluka,―_

_Terkhianati,―_

_Amarah,―_

_Kebencian,―_

_Lelah._

Ya, itu adalah yang Chanyeol tangkap ketika matanya memandang lurus manik brown tua milik Jongin.

Chanyeol bukanlah seorang dokter psikolog yang dapat mengetahui perasaan seseorang hanya dari tingkah laku, tatapan mata maupun sentuhan.

Dia hanyalah seorang dokter bedah yang minim akan pengalaman.

Meskipun begitu ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa namja yang sempat menarik perhatiannya ini mengalami masalah yang besar.

Masalah yang terlalu berat untuk ia tanggung seorang diri.

Chanyeol segera menarik Jongin kedalam pelukannya, mensejajarkan tingginya meski harus membuat kedua kakinya lelah karena sedikit berjongkok sekedar memeluk tubuh yang terguncang hebat entah karena apa, berusaha memberi sedikit ketenangan.

"Berjanjilah Hyung hiks... Apapun yang terjadi, meski kau mengkhiatnati dan melukaiku nantinya, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri, ya? Aku terlalu takut dan lelah, Aku membutuhkan seseorang disisiku hiks… Berjanjilah padaku hyung, kumohon"

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu, Jonginie? Tanpa kau memintapun, hyung sudah berjanji. Berjanji apapun yang terjadi akan selalu disisimu. Pegang ucapanku"

_'Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, Jonginie?'_ batin Chanyeol miris ketika tubuh itu masih bergetar, begitu pula isakan yang terkadang bergumam tidak terlalu jelas.

Langit kelabu pun telah menurunkan bebannya sejak tadi -saat Jongin memandang Chanyeol-, terlihat seakan turut bersedih dengan masalah yang dihadapi oleh Jongin, seseorang yang bergantung pada cahaya.

_Tidak selamanya matahari akan terus berada di atas dan menerangi bumi._

_Ada saat dimana sang surya menghilang, diganti kegelapan malam yang menakutkan._

_Namun ketahuilah, kegelapan tidak akan mampu bertahan dalam jangka waktu yang lama._

_Ketika setitik cahaya terlihat, saat itulah saatnya kegelapan menghilang._

_Tidak ada yang tau berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mendapat setitik cahaya itu kembali._

_Bersabar untuk menunggu dan berusaha semampunya, hanya itu cara yang bisa membantu Jongin mendapatkan cahayanya kembali._

_Kebahagiannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

END ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

OR

TBC?

* * *

O_O

Oke, maksud yang terakhir itu apaan?

Ada yang tau? -_-

Maaf jika yang terakhir itu merusak cerita, salahkan Hyun yang stress nggak bias buat puisi :O #Apa_hubungannya? -_-

Huwaaa terima kasih semuanya yang menerima ff ini dengan baik, dan maaf baru sempat melanjutkannya apalagi lanjutannya aneh begini -_-

Maaf kalau tiba-tiba feelnya nggak dapat :(

Hyun berusaha sebaik mungkin dan berusaha membuat sepanjang mungkin namun hasilnya mengecewakan begini :(

Untuk sementara Hyun akan menghiatuskan semua ff dan juga diri Hyun wkwkwkwk, jadi anggap aja ini salam per-hiatusan?

Oke, ini adalah balasan reviewnya tapi Hyun ambil garis besarnya aja ya?

Q : ya allah kenapa perasaan gue jongin nggak pernah bahagia yaaa kalo jadi ukeee. ada aja gitu ckckck kasian gue sama dia -.-

A : mungkin udah ditakdirkan menderita? #ditendang_Jongin -_- Hyun udah buat ff kok, yang Kainya nggak menderita melainkan Sehunnya wkwkwkwk :3

Q : two shoot ya? yah? dipanjanginnnnn lagi donggg plis

A : Hyun kalaubuat panjang ntar ide yang udah kesusun rapi dengan akhir yang rapi(?) ntar Hyun buat lagi dong? Mian, Hyun lagi malas buat ff panjang-panjang dan malas mikir :3

Q : tp kenapa ga dijadiin oneshot sekalian? Panjang jg gpp, yg penting ceritanya bagus dan ga ngebosenin

A : nah, ada dua masalahnya disini Chingu. Pertama, Hyun nggak bias buat ff panjang-panjang dan lebih dari 3000 Words, karena Hyun otaknya udah mentok di sono :3 Ke dua, ya itu yang Hyun takutin kalau ffnya ngebosenin dan nggak ada feel di dalamnya :3

Q : hyuni emnk pakar'a di bidang ff sadness begini.. hehe

A : pakar? Wah… perasaan Hyun bukan pakarnya deh :3 Soal feelnya Hyun Cuma ngambil dari fellingnya dari ff/drama sad dan yeah… pengalaman pribadi juga masuk.

Q : kasian banget jongin. emang kesalahan apa yg dia lakuin ma luhan sampai segitu teganya.

A : udah kejawab belum dichap ini?

Q : buat dong mereka yg nyakitin kai juga ngerasain pembalasannya chinguuu

A : pembalasan? Hm… sayangnya Hyun mau buat 'sedikit' berbeda dari biasanya. Dan mungkin untuk pembalasan liat aja apakah Hyun cantumin atau nggak :3

Q : Chap depan dipanjangin ya thor...

A : Panjangin? Hohoho… kapasitas otak Hyun Cuma sampai sini aja, mian :(

Oke segitu aja yang Hyun bias jawab, maaf nggak bias nyebutin satu-satu yag review dan yang sudah follow/favorite. Yang jelas, terima kasih untuk semuanya dan maaf jika Hyun terlambat ngepost dan hasil yang mengecewakan.

So, Review again please?

_**Hyunn**__**K**__**.V**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Selamat tinggal

Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang membuat orang lain tersinggung.

Ia juga tidak bersikap terlalu ramah pada orang lain karena sifat pemalunya bawaan dari lahir yang membuatnya menjadi anti sosial.

Teman yang dekat dengannya pun bisa di hitung dengan jari, meski begitu ia tak pernah menunjukkan sikap yang membuat orang lain tak nyaman di dekatnya

Tapi Jongin sadar, ia pasti melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu hingga hidupnya yang ia kira tentram seperti orang lain, harus menelan pil pahit bahwa selama ini ia hidup di balik kebohongan.

Keluarga, orang terkasih bahkan sahabatnya pun membohongi dirinya.

Jika orang lain di posisinya, niatan membenci pasti ada.

Perasaan ingin membalas rasa sakit selalu menghantui setiap ia melangkah.

Namun, entahlah. Seperti kata orang, ia terlalu polos atau naif hingga kedua perasaan itu, antara benci dan balas dendam tidak pernah hinggap di hatinya.

Hanya perasaan terluka dan kecewa karena memainkan hidupnya di balik kebohongan yang di buat orang terdekat.

Tetapi, jika ia masih bisa berharap bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi buruk yang akan menghilang ketika kedua matanya terbuka.

Ia masih berharap, hingga sekarang.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**:: Just for a While | END ::**

Story by **HyunnK.V**

Warn!

Typo(s), Bad Plot, Crack Couple, Out Of Character, Kecepatan, Alur berantakan, the story doesn't match tittle, etc.

**SAYA SUDAH PERINGATKAN, JANGAN MEMBACA ATAU MERIVIEW JIKA TAK MENYUKAI KAI UKE!BOTTOM OR HUNKAI SHIPPER. JANGAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN EXO-L JIKA TIDAK SUKA, JIKA MASIH KERAS KEPALA BERARTI ANDA TIDAK PUNYA MATA.**

**THIS STORY AND IDEA IS MINE**

**.**

**DON'T PLAGIAT**

**.**

**DON'T REVIEW IF TO BASH HUNKAI SHIPPER, KAI UKE SHIPPER OR EXO-L**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Entah sejak kapan, Jongin berpikir coffee yang tidak terlalu ia sukai, membuatnya merasa tertarik untuk terus menatapnya hingga berpuluh-puluh menit terlewati sudah.

"Maaf"

Apa ia baru saja mendengar seseorang bergumam maaf?

Jangan katakan kalau itu Sehun, pujaan hatinya mengatakan hal yang terlalu mustahil untuk di ucapkan pemuda yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Maafkan aku, Jongie"

Oh, ternyata memang Sehun yang mengucapkannya.

Jongin segera mengenyahkan pikiran aneh yang melintas di kepalanya, di saat serius seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya ia memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sehun setelah pengkhianatan secara langsung yang di saksikan olehnya.

"Aku tau, aku bahkan tak pantas mengucapkan maaf padamu. Aku juga tau, perbuatanku sudah kelewatan batas terhadapmu dan apa yang akan kukatakan kedepannya mungkin terdengar sebagai alasan palsu bagimu. Tapi aku sungguh ingin mengatakan maaf padamu"

Sepasang mata Jongin mengerjap berulang kali ketika mendengar untaian kata yang melebihi batas hitungannya.

Apa Sehun yang di hadapannya adalah Sehun pujaan hatinya yang selalu irit bicara?

Karena rasa penasaran memenuhi kepalanya, sesekali matanya melirik sosok di hadapannya diam-diam.

Sehun memilih diam memperhatikan tingkah Jongin yang menggemaskan.

Ia harus menuntaskan semuanya hari ini karena ia tak yakin bisa bertahan dengan perasaan bersalah yang menggerogoti hatinya setiap saat, terlebih yang duduk di hadapannya adalah Jongie kecilnya.

Seorang anak kecil di masa lalunya yang merelakan tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan demi memakaikan jaket miliknya, ketubuhnya yang membeku kedinginan. "Maaf karena aku telat menyadari bahwa kau Jongie kecil yang telah bersedia memberikan jaketnya untukku. Maaf, karena telah melukai perasaanmu atas kelakuan bodohku yang ingin mendapat sepatah kata maaf dari seseorang yang menjadi panutanku dan menjadikanmu korban sebagai gantinya. Maaf, maaf, bahkan seribu maaf yang akan kuucapkan tidak akan pernah cukup untuk menutupi perasaan terlukamu atas perlakuanku. Karena ituー"

"Dasar cerewet"

Sehun menatap Jongin dalam diam, namun di balik manik hitamnya tersirat rasa bingung atas ucapan Jongin.

Sementara pemuda manis itu hanya terkekeh kecil melihat rasa kebingungan di mata Sehun.

Ia meneguk coffee pesanannya yang perlahan mendingin dengan gaya yang pernah ia lihat di tv sebelumnya.

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padamu sebelum bertemu denganku, tapi aku tau kejadian itu menyebabkanmu terluka dan di wajahmu salah satu buktinya"

Sehun tidak pernah membicarakan masalah luka di wajahnya, namun kenapa topiknya jadi melenceng seperti ini?

"Jongin akuー"

"Kau tau? Sebelum kau meminta maaf, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku terkadang heran dengan diriku sendiri, kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa memaafkan orang lain semudah ini? Kau seharusnya memberiku hadiah sebagai balasan"

Sedikit nada bercanda, Jongin berucap sembari tersenyum dengan kedua mata menyipit yang membentuk lekungan indah.

Pemuda berkulit putih yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam dan mengukir senyuman tipis.

Jongie kecilnya memang berhati malaikat yang terlalu bersih untuk di nodai.

Tak salah jika hatinya masih di genggam erat oleh pemuda itu tanpa sanggup untuk melepaskan diri.

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

"Sepertinya luka akibat perkelahianmu terlalu menyakitkan hingga membuatmu menjadi tuli mendadak. Aku memaafkanmu, kau dengar? Apakah aku perlu berteriak?"

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang terkekeh kecil, "Kau masih saja cerewet, Kim Jong Kai"

Dan Jongin cemberut karenanya.

"Sudah hampir malam, kuantar pulang?"

Tubuh Jongin mematung ketika mendengar kata pulang yang meluncur bebas dari bibir tipis Sehunnie kecilnya.

Apa ia harus pulang dan kembali bersikap berpura-pura tak tau apapun di hadapan kedua orang tuanya?

Jujur saja, ia tak ingin pulang karena rasa takut untuk terluka oleh sikap yang penuh kebohongan akan di lihat olehnya kembali.

Tapi, bertahan sebentar lagi tak ada salahnya kan?

"Baiklah"

Saat ingin beranjak mengikuti Sehun yang berlalu terlebih dahulu guna membayar pesanan di kasir, kedua matanya membelalak ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"AKU LUPA MEMBERITAHU KEPERGIANKU KE CHANYEOL!?"

* * *

**:: HyunnK.V ::**

* * *

Sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang sebelumnya menjadi bahan peneriakan Jongin, sibuk memperhatikan keduanya dari sebrang jalan.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekanakan sahabat yang pernah memegang hatinya itu kembali bersikap biasa, seolah menangis berjam-jam di ruangan kantornya tidak pernah terjadi

Namun meski begitu, perasaan tak nyaman sedari pagi masih hinggap di hatinya.

Ia tak tau, Chanyeol tak pernah tau masa depan tapi ia yakin sesuatu akan menimpa sahabatnya yang telah melaju dengan sang tunangan di sampingnya.

Ia hanya berharap, tak ada sesuatu hal yang buruk menimpa orang itu. Ia berharap besar.

* * *

**:: HyunnK.V ::**

* * *

"Aku puー Eh? Kenapa rumah begitu sepi?"

Jongin memandang isi rumahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Setahunya rumah tidak akan sesepi ini, karena akan ada maid yang berlalu lalang mengerjakan tugas yang mereka emban.

Tapi ini? Ia menemukan rumahnya dalam keadaan gelap, seakan tidak ada seorang pun yang menghuninya.

DEGG

Kedua matanya membelalak dengan pemikiran yang terlintas di benaknya.

T-Tidak mungkin mereka pergi meninggalkannya kan?

Tidak mungkin, ya orang tuanya tidak sekejam itu. Iya kan?

Pintu utama segera di tutupnya dan berjalan menuju saklar lampu di ruangan ini.

BRUKK

Tubuhnya terjatuh kelantai dengan kedua mata menatap kosong kearah depan.

Maid yang selama ini menemaninya ketika kedua orang tuanya bertugas,

Maid yang menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya,

Kini ia temukan dalam keadaan merenggang nyawa.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Apa selama ia pergi, ada seorang pembunuh atau perampok yang datang mengunjungi rumahnya?

Perasaan ketakutan yang semakin membesar memenuhi hatinya tatkala suara berisik dari arah dapur terdengar.

A-Apa itu mereka?

Jongin menyadari sesuatu yang penting, seharusnya kedua orang tuanya sudah berada dirumah, tapi mengapa mayat merekaー

Jangan-jangan, suara berisik dari arah dapurー?

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Jongin meraih ponsel di sakunya dan mendial seseorang yang terlintas dibenaknya.

Suara operator lagi-lagi terdengar, membuatnya meruntuk dan menyumpah serapah Sehun yang tak mengangkat teleponnya di saat genting seperti sekarang.

Masih dengan tangan bergemetar, Jongin mengetik pesan ke pemuda albino itu dengan bulir air mata yang membasih pipi chubbynya.

'Maafkan aku Sehun, maaf. Jika tadi adalah hari terakhir kita bertemu, aku menyayangkan karena tidak menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk melihatmu. Setidaknya, aku merasa bebanku sedikit terangkat mendengar kau membalas perasaanku dan mengetahui bahwa aku adalah Jongiemu. Aku, mencintaimu'

Jongin membantin dengan senyuman lirih, menaruh ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

Ia bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan menuju sumber suara yang berisik.

Ia takut mati, ia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan untuk mati lebih cepat dari perhitungannya.

Namun, jika mati lebih awal untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya, akan ia lakukan meski mereka sangat membencinya.

"J-Jonginーuhukkー"

I-itu suara Ayahnya, Ayahnya masih hidup.

"M-Maafkan kamiーhiksーMaaf karena tak bisa memberikan kasih sayang tulus sebagai orangtuamu. M-Maafーhiksーtidak bisa menjadi orang tua yang sesungguhnya. Kami tau, kami terlambat tapi kami menyayangimu anakku, anugrah yang terlalu berharga"

Dan Ibunya juga masih hidup, tapi ada apa ini?

Kenapa Ibunya berucap demikian?

"Baiklah, permintaan terakhir di terima. Sampai jumpa, salamkan aku jika kau bertemu dengan'nya'"

Ketika langkahnya semakin mendekat, tak butuk waktu untuk berpikir Jongin segera berlari dan berdiri di depan kedua orang tuanya yang dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

"IBUー"

JLEBB

"UHUKKー"

Kyungsoo yang tengah berada di pelukan Chen, menatap sosok yang berdiri melindungi mereka dari tajamnya pisau dengan kedua mata membelalak tak percaya.

B-Bagaimana bisa, anaknya berada disini?

"J-Jongin kauー"

Chen yang berekspresi tak beda jauh dari Kyungsoo, menatap senyuman tipis dari bibir sang anak yang kini dialiri darah.

Tubuh depan Jongin yang menghadap kearah kedua orang tuanya hanya tersenyum dengan airmata yang tidak bisa berhenti keluar.

"Kenapa kau melindungi kami? Seharusnya kau pergi Jongin. Kau dengar? PERGI! Kami tak butuh anak sepertimu untuk melindungi kami"

Sakit, sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasakan sakit ketika ucapan pedas keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia menyadari sesuatu, tepat saat pembunuh itu datang dan membeberkan rahasia akan kematian putri sulungnya tidak ada kaitan dengan Jongin.

Ya, Kim Minseok.

Putri sulung kesayangannya yang telah merenggang nyawa demi Jongin, putra bungsunya yang selalu menjadi objek kebenciannya.

Namun pemuda itu datang dan mengatakan semua adalah rencananya untuk membuat ia dan Chen membencinya.

Ia sudah merasa gagal menjadi seorang Ibu yang baik, dan kini ia tak ingin gagal untuk kedua kalinya ketika melihat sang anak merenggang nyawa dihadapannya.

Ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya jika itu terjadi.

Sebenci apapun dirinya, perasaan sayang seorang Ibu terhadap sang anak lebih besar di banding kebencian itu sendiri. Itu mutlak dan memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

"A-Aku sudah mendengar semua...nya, berhentilah bersikap sepeti...Ibu yang jahat. Aku menya...yangimu, selalu dan selamanya. Sama seperti Ibu, aku juga sangat...menya...yangi Ayah"

Pisau yang menancap di perut sebelah kiri, segera ia lepaskan dan membuangnya asal.

"J-Jongin, kauー"

"Mati lebih awal, bu...kan masalah untukku, jadi jangan meng...khawatirkan...aku. Aku selalu memaafkanmu Ibu dan Ayah. Selalu karena aku adalah...anak kalian. Lagipula, aku tetap akan...mati meskipun kali ini...lebih cepatーUhukkー"

"Drama yang sangat mengharu biru"

Dengan tangan memegang luka yang menembus dari punggung ke perutnya, Jongin memutar arah dan menatap pembunuh yang hampir saja membuat kedua orang tuanya merenggang nyawa.

"K-Kauー Luhan ge?"

* * *

**:: HyunnK.V ::**

* * *

Kedua kakinya terus berlari tanpa arah, mengabaikan rasa sakit di perutnya dengan darah yang telah mengering, Jongin berusaha menjauh dari pembunuh yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya.

Lebih tepatnya, menjauhkan Luhan dari orang tuanya.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang di miliknya, Jongin melangkah kearah jembatan yang sudah cukup jauh dari rumahnya, dengan begitu kedua orang tuanya bisa menyelamatkan diri.

Sesak di paru-paru ia abaikan ketika menyadari ia sudah berada di titik terendahnya untuk bertahan. Meraih pinggiran jembatan,

Jongin merosot jatuh terduduk dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Woa woa woa, kau memilih tempat ini sebagai peristirahatan terakhirmu? Pintar juga kau memilih, tempat ini mempunyai pemandangan cukup indah"

DEGG

I-Itu, suara Luhan.

Dengan keberanian yang ia miliki, kepalanya mendongak menatap sosok sahabat yang tak lebih dari psychoーmenurut Ayahnyaーdengan tubuh di penuhi cipratan darah.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Jongin sahabatku. Yang kulakukan hanya membalas kematian, Seokkieku"

Dahinya mengernyit heran mendengar nama asing tersebut.

Otaknya seketika bekerja cepat, berusaha mencari nama asing di memorinya namun begitu ia rindukan.

Perasaan apa ini?

"Jangan...bercanda, kau berniat membalas kematian sese...orang kepadaku yang bahkan...tak aku kenali?"

Dengan nafas terputus-putus, Jongin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengusik kepalanya dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang memenuhi pemikirannya.

"Tidak mengenalnya? HAHAHAHAー"

Tawa mengerikan menggelegar di malam indah yang penuh dengan bintang.

Luhan menghentikan tawanya dan merubah senyuman itu dengan seringaian psycho yang jujur membuat Jongin merinding melihatnya.

Nafasnya semakin tak beraturan, seakan-akan oksigen di sekitarnya telah menipis dan itu membuat asmanya kembali kambuh disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya? Setelah ia mengorbankan nyawanya kau mengatakan tidak mengenalnya? Ia pasti merasa sedih karena adiknya sendiri tak mengenal dirinya yang sudah mengorbankan jantungnya untukmu"

Nyawa?

Adik?

Jantung?

A-apa maksud dari ucapan Luhan?

Mengapa iaー tidak mengingatnya sama sekali?

"Akhー"

"Mulai mengingat eh? Kim Jongin?"

Kepalanya terasa sangat menyakitkan ketika gambaran itu dengan cepat melintas di depan matanya.

Ingatan siapa itu?

Apakah ini semua ingatannya?

Mengapa orang menangis?

Siapa yang meninggal?

Apa yang sebenarnya terー

DEGG

Sebelah tangannya yang sebelumnya memegang kepalanya, diarahkan untuk menyentuh dadanya yang terasa menyesakkan.

M-Minseok Noona?

Berusaha bangun dari duduknya dengan memegang pembatas jembatan,

Jongin berdiri menatap kosong kearah Luhan yang menyeringai menatapnya.

Sebuah pistol yang ia ambil dari sakunya segera ia kokang dan mengarahkannya ke arah Jongin yang tak beraksi melihat senjata api di tangan sahabatnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak ingat apapun?"

TAPP

Luhan melangkah perlahan mendekati Jongin yang masih tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Karena kau mengalami shock berat sehingga memorimu tentang Seokkie terhapus"

TAPP

"Aku minta maaf, Luー"

"Mati!?"

DORR

BYURR

Tatapan datar Luhan mengarah pada air sungai yang mengalir deras di bawah jembatan dengan tatapan datar.

Setelah dirinya menembaki Jongin, pemuda berkulit tan yang baru saja memperoleh ingatannya itu terjatuh keadalam air dingin yang cukup dalam.

"LUHAN!?"

Seringaian kembali terukir ketika mendengar namanya disebut oleh seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Ah, Sehunnie? Kau terlambat menyaksikan acara puncaknya"

Sembari berkata demikian, matanya melirik kearah sungai yang mengalir deras dengan seringaian yang masih setia bertengger di bibirnya.

Seketika sendi-sendi di tubuh Sehunーsi peneriakーseakan terlepas dari tempatnya dan roboh begitu saja dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

"K-Kau membunuhnya. Tapi kenapa? Dia hanya ingin hidup dan Minseok mengabulkannya. Tapi kenapa kaiー"

"KARENA AKU INGIN BALAS DENDAM. AKU TAK AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL INI JIKA SAJA KAU TIDAK MENGAMBIL DONOR JANTUNG UNTUK JONGIN DAN MENGORBANKAN MINSEOK. Aku hanya ingin agar kau merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengan begituー"

"APA DENGAN BEGITU KAU AKAN LEBIH TENANG? KENAPA TIDAK AKU SAJA YANG KAU BUNUH? MENGAPA HARUS DIA? AKU YANG MEMBUAT MINSEOK MENGORBANKAN NYAWANYA DEMI ADIKNYA. AKU, BUKAN JONGIN. Tapi mengapa harus diaー"

Keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing yang kini hingga di benak mereka.

Hingga Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pembatas jembatan dan berucap,

"Aku tau dan aku menyesal. Ketika kita berkelahi sebelumnya, aku sadar apa yang telah kulakukan adalah salah. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur basah, jadi mengapa tidak mandi saja sekalian?"

"Kau membunuhー"

Luhan menggeleng kecil, "Aku tidak pernah membunuh para maid itu karena sasaranku hanya Jongin. Aku menemukan mereka sudah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa, dan mengenai kedua orang tuanya... Aku hanya berniat mereka memberitau keberadaan Jongin dengan sedikit menyiksanya"

Entah apa yang kini tengah Sehun lamunkan, namun semua perkataan Luhan tidak ada yang masuk ketelinganya. Dipikirannya kini hanya tentang kebersamaannya dengan Jongin.

"Aku salah, dan aku minta maaf. Maaf karena membunuh Jongin. Maaf karena telah membuatmu kehilangan. Pemikiranku yang sempit ini, janganlah kau tiru. Tidak dimaafkan juga tak apa dan aku sudah memaafkanmu meski berat karena kau tetap ambil andil dalam kematian Minseok. Aku mencintainya, sangat, melebihi besarnya cintaku pada luasnya alam semesta ini. Ketika kehilangannya, dipikiranku hanya membalaskan dendam dan terjebak pada kegelapan. Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih sudah menjadikanku panutanmu. Aku menyayangimu, adik kecilku"

Tangan yang menggenggam pistol, Luhan arahkan ke arah Sehun membuat pemuda berkulit putih itu memejamkan mata pasrah akan nasibnya yang akan meninggal di tangan sang sepupu.

'Tunggu aku, Jongー'

DORR

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Hyun tau ini alurnya sangat kecepatan dan cerita yang tidak masuk akal.

Untuk yang bertanya masalah antara Sehun dan Luhan, Hyun berencana membuat Chapter khusus yang menceritakan awal mula masalah ini terjadi.

Tapi itupun kalo Hyun mampu membuatnya, Hyun nggak janji lho ya?

Sebenarnya ff ini juga ragu untuk Hyun lanjut, karena apa yang ada di pikiran Hyun nggak sesuai ketika Hyun mengetiknya.

Makanya hasilnya jadi rancu begini -_-

Akh, sebelumnya banyak yang minta sequel 'I Love You, My Hyung'.

Jujur, Hyun bingung mau buat sequel seperti apa. Hyun juga nggak bisa buat ff oneshoot karena Hyun nggak bisa ngetik ff yang panjang, ini aja maksa sekali jalan ceritanya karena cuma pengen END-nin .-.

Mohon di mengerti ya kalo ff itu nggak ada sequel.

FF ini juga seperti itu, kayaknya nggak ada sequel dan rencana chapter khusus flashback juga masih rencana yang mungkin bisa Hyun buat ataupun tidak.

So, sekali lagi maaf ya?

THANKS BUAT YANG SUDAH BACA, REVIEW, FOLLOW ATAU FAVORITE FF INI.

SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH DAN MAAF FF INI MENGECEWAKAN.

Mind ti Review?

_**HyunnK.V **_**| 2015.05.04**


End file.
